Krótkie komiksy Undertale
Krótkie komiksy Undertale - jest to posegregowany alfabetycznie spis krótkich komiksów różnych autorów, tłumaczonych przez różnych tłumaczy jakie pojawiły się na blogu Handlarz Iluzji. Spis nie jest jeszcze kompletny *- oznaczone są komiksy dostępne dla pełnoletnich czytelników Undertale * -_- * φ(ﾟ ωﾟ//）♡ * * "Wszystkich" uwolnimy * 101 sposobów na wypędzenie demona * Adopcja * Ahh dz-dziękuję, że mnie złapałeś Mettaton * Ale tak nie było * Alphys... * Alphys zanosi ciało Mettatona do laboratorium * Anime * Anime jest prawdziwe! * Asgore * Asriel przechodzi neutrala * Autograf * Bateria * BDSM * * Bez żalu * Bo na blogu jest to co kochasz * Bóg Hypergłupoty * Bracia...? * Bracia Friska * Braterstwo * Brudne myśli * Burgerpants zrób coś słodkiego * Było gorzej * Były mąż * Ciekły Gaster * Chara - żartowniś * Chcesz się przytulić do Sansa? * Chcę cię o coś zapytać * Chodź bracie * Cholera tatuś powiedział * Chowanego * Ciasteczka * Ciężka praca * * Cmok na dobranoc * Co by było gdyby Undyne pamiętała resety? * Co chcesz w prezencie? * Co do... * Coś bezpiecznego do zabawy * Coś co ludzie robią * * Czadowy dzidziuś * Czarna jak moja dusza * Czas na grzech * Czego najbardziej żałujesz? * Cześć Głodna! * Czy Gaster ma łaskotki? * Czy jak jadłeś hotdoga to myślałeś o czymś innym? * Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek w ogóle PRÓBOWAŁ ugasić pożar w domu Undyne? * Czy ona nie ma majtek? * Czyste * Dadster * Dawno dawno temu * Demoniczne dziecko * Deser u Toriel * Determinacja Asgora * Dlaczego Papyrus naprawdę chce zostać gwardzistą? * Dlaczego Sans się zawsze uśmiecha? * Dlaczego się rumienisz? * Dlaczego tu jesteś? * Do wszystkich przeżywających gorsze chwile * Dobra robota * Dobranoc dzieciaku * Domowa robota * Dorastanie * Dotyk Papsa * * Drogie dziecko, dlaczego ty... * Drugie śniadanie od Gastera * Duch * Dwa światy jedna rodzina * Dwaj bracia * Dwóch w cenie jednego * Dzieci, nie bawcie się kuchenką * Dziecko * Dziecko, które nie może być wolne przez nienawiść i złość * Dzień z Mettatonem * Dziura * Dziurawe ręce * Dźwignia * Ewakuacja Snowdin * Fanka * Fanserwis * Fartuch * Filtry * Flirt * Flirt polega na właściwym wyborze * Flirt z Friskiem * Flirt z Omega Floweyem * Flowey i Asgore * Frisk kocha wszystkich * Frisk i Gaster * Frisk jest odprowadzany do szkoły * Frisk stara się zmyć naczynia * * Frisk używa Flirt * Frisk wraca ze szkoły * Froggit * Forteca * Gaster, mogę cię przytulić? * Gaster, wyciągnij swój rodzinny album i opowiesz wstydliwe historie z życia małych kosteczek * Gaster uciekł z próżni i w końcu wrócił do domu * Gdybym mógł cię zmienić * Gdzie jest wasz brat? * Gdzieś na plaży * Geniusz Gaster * Głupi przyjaciele * Głupia walka między dziećmi * Gorąca miłość * Gorące nóżki * Gówniarz * Gra * Gra w karty * Grillby * * Grillby wojna * Grillby's * * Gryzienie * Grzech * * Gwiazda * Halloween * Hej... ciii * Hej Paps... * Historie Echo-Kwiatów * Historie rodzinne * Humor z zeszytów szkolnych * Huśtawka * Idealne zakończenie * Ideał * Idź spać * Internet * Internet jest niebezpieczny * Internet vs. Rzeczywistość * Irracjonalny strach przed koszmarami * Ja już dłużej tak nie mogę * Jak cię widzą... * Jak Gaster wybiera choinkę? * Jak Gaster zrobił Czas i Przestrzeń? * Jak mogę się złościć? * Jak odpocząć? * Jak Papyrus wita Mikołaja? * Jak Papyrus zdobywa nowych przyjaciół? * Jak się pieprzyć? * * Jak to było kiedy Papyrus umarł? * Jak to jest mieć kutasa? * * Jak zrujnować ślub? * Jakie jest wasze ulubione danie? * Jedz ciasto * Jestem tuż za tobą * Jestem w domu * Jesteś brzydki? * Jesteś dziwakiem * Jesteś seksowny * Język i... * Kara za wścibstwo * Karmienie kóz * Kapela * Kaseta 6...? * Kawa * Kawior * Keczup * Kiedy?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! * Kiedy twoi przyjaciele kochają cię bardzo agresywnie * Klaps * * Klient * Kochaj siebie Sans * Kolczyki * Kolorowy * Komik * Komunikat w sklepie * Kontrola lekarska * Kosteczka * Koszmar * Kościane zakochanie * Krew * Krótkie życie * Krytyczne uderzenie * Kto pod kim dołki kopie * Kto tu jest żałosny? * Ktoś chce cię... * Kurtka * Kwiat bez duszy * Kwiatek * Kylee vs Asriel * Lata mijają * Latarka * Leniwy Kut@s * Leń * Lol * * Ludzkość wobec potworów * Łaskotki * * Łyżka * Łyżwy * Magiczna sztuczka * Mały Papyrus i śniegowy królik * Mamusia * Marzenia się spełniają * Marzenia z dzieciństwa * Matematyka * Mettaton zaprasza Papyrusa na randkę * Mężczyzna który przemawia dłońmi * Miasteczko Halloween * Miłość jest jak pierd... * MISTRZ W RANDKOWANIU * Modlitwa Asriela * Moje życzenie * Motywująca Undyne * Mózgi * Mraśśśnie * Mroczne i dołujące * Mroczne myśli * Musisz ich chronić * Na randce z Sansem * Najczadowszy szkielet * Najgorszy żart Sansa * Najlepsi PRZYJACIELE * Najlepsi przyjaciele * Najsilniejszy atak * Napstablook * Nareszcie * Następnym razem wezmę ze sobą teleskop * Nauka * Nawóz * Nie lekceważ tej siły * Nie ma odpowiedzi * Nie ma ust, nie ma problemu * Nie mam nic przeciwko * Nie martw się wagą * Nie płacz * Nie uniknie tego * Niebo nocą * Niesamowita obrona Sansa * Niezamierzone randkowanie * Nikt nie powiedział, że on wróci * Noc Frisk i Asriela * Nowa potrawa Papyrusa * Nowy lokator * Nowy rok * Nóżka... * NSFW z Papyrusem * Nutella * O tak! * O tym jak Frisk uratował Asriela * O tym jak Papyrus złamał nogę * Obrazki * Oczekiwania vs Rzeczywistość - Sans * Oczy * Oddaj go * Oddaj mi... * Odpowiedzialny rodzic * Ojcostwo * Ojczym * Okna mogą oddychać! * Orator * Ostatni raz * Ostatnie życzenie * Pacyfista * Pacyfista po ludobójcy * Pachnie jak lukier * Palenie * Pani Asgore * Papierosy * Papyrus atakuje! * Papyrus Cię pociesza * Papyrus próbuje być straszny * Papyrus w SPA * Papyrus, skąd masz swoje ubrania? * Papyrusowa historia przeglądania * Papyrusowy flirt * Papytton * Paradoks * Paski * Patrz co znalazłem * Patyk * Patyk * Pełnia księżyca * Pewnego dnia * Piątka * Piecz się na miłość, nie na wojnę * Pierd Friska * Pierdzenie * Pierwsza walka * Pierwsze ciasto Asriela * Pierwsze spotkanie * Pierwszy raz * * Piesek * Piknik * Plan idealny * Plotkary * Płacząca roślina * Płeć Chary * Płeć Frisk * Po prostu daj mi wygrać! * Pocałuj szkieleta * Pocieszasz Sansa * Pocieszenie * Podnieś ją! * Pokaż ciałko * * Pokój dla Friska * Polubili się * Połączenie dusz * * Popularność * Portret Papyrusa * Potęga * Powodzenia! * Pozytywnie * Praca domowa * Praca ojca * Praca Sansa * Praca ze snów * Prawdziwe imię * Prezent Asgora * Prezenty * Pręgowany sweter * Problem egzystencji * Problem Mettatona * Problemy z lunatykowaniem * Prysznic * * Prywatna rozmowa * Przebranie * Przejdziesz przez to * Przekraczając rzekę * Przewlekłe wspomnienia * Przez rzeczkę * Przytulenie * Porzucona * Przycisk * Przygotowanie do imprezy * Przyjaźń... jest świetna * Przyznaj się * Przyznaję * Pudełko * Pudła * Puella Magi Modoka * Pukaj! * Quiz Mettatona * Rady Gastera * Randka Undyne i Alphys * Randka w oceanarium * Randkowanie czas start! * Rekord * Resocjalizacja Chary * Rewolucja Undyne * Rozmowa z Grillbym * Rysujemy Sansa * Sadystyczny, dominujący Sans * * Saga cierpienia Grillbiego * Sam na sam z Sansem * * Sama słodycz * Sans, jak jesz? * Sans by Yami * Sans i keczup * Sans i Papyrus poznają Twoich rodziców * Sans ma Ci coś do powiedzenia * Sans nigdy nie płaci * Sans odkrył fandom Undertale * Sans prosi Cię na słówko * Sans próbuje Cię pocieszyć * Sans sam na sam * * Sans tygodnia * Sans uczy się Twojego ciała * * Sans wie lepiej * Sans zostaje sam na sam z Floweyem * Sansy * Schronienie * Silniejsza niż ty * Skąd Sans ma pieniądze? * Skoro zęby to kości... * Skrzynka pocztowa * Slendrina * Słodcy Kościobracia * Słodka twarz * Służ z uśmiechem * Spa * Spaghetti codziennie * Specjalny atak * Specjalny atak "Papyrusa" * Sposób o jaki nikt nie prosił * Sprey Gaster Blaster * Spróbuj bardziej optymistycznie * Spróbuj bez telekinezy * Stalkowanie jest jak... * Stanik * Stany emocjonalne Sansa * Stęskniłeś się? * Strachy na lachy * Strzeż się mężczyzny... * Strzeż się osoby, która widzi przez dłonie * Subtelność Papyrusa * Suchar Friska * Sweter z łez * Szczęśliwa rodzinka * Sznurówki * Śmierć Floweya * Śnieżyca * Ta ciepła, stara, czerwona chusta * Ta jedyna prawdziwa miłość * Tak bardzo cię przepraszam * Teleportacja * Teraz rozumiem... * To co dobre dla ciebie, nie musi być dobre dla innych * To Je__ wina * To rodzinna tradycja * To samo tempo * To się znowu zdarzy * To znowu ja * Toriel i Asgor * Tragiczna historia * Trauma * Traumatyczna wojna * Tulaski! * Twarz pełna Determinacji * Twój poziom niegrzeczności * Ubrania na randkę * Ubrania Undyne * Ulubiony deser Asgora * Ulubiony nóż * Umowa * Undyne * Undyne "the" Undying * Usiądź i porozmawiaj * Uśmiech * Uśmiech * Utknąłem * Uważaj na siebie Papyrus * Uzupełnij serduszko * Vincent Van Frisk * W muzeum sztuki * W odwiedzinach * W Undertale * Walcz ze mną! * Walentynki Papyrusa * Weź mnie za dłoń * Weź moją duszę! * Weźmiesz cukierka? * Wieczorne oglądanie * * Wesele * Więcej szczęśliwej rodzinki * Większych facetów też trzeba kochać * Wina * Wino * Wingdings Gaster * Witaj, żegnaj i witaj * Witamy w naszym domu * Włosy * Wracaj * Wschód słońca * Wujek Grillby * Wybawca * Wycieczka * Wygląda na to, że coś dręczy Sansa * Wyjaśnij dlaczego jesteś taki słodki * Wyjdź Sans * Wyjdź z mojego laboratorium * Za wcześnie * Zabawa * Zabawa Blasterami * Zabawa piłką * Zabawa w chowanego * Zaginione telefony * Zakeczupuj mi świat * Zakochani przyjaciele * Zamiana ról * * Zaproszenie na Wigilię * Zapytaj Floweya * Zaraz cię uderzę * Zawody * Zazdrość * Zazdrość 02 * Zbijak * Zboczenie przyjaciela * Zero prywatności * Zew siedmiu dusz * Zima vs Lato * Zimna noc * Zimno ci? * Zjedz Snickersa * Zła Chara * Zła odpowiedź * Złączeni * Zły czas dla każdego! * Znalazłeś psa * Zwierzak kwiatek * Zwijając czerwony dywan Underswap * Blue Boss * Bycie kapitanem gwardii to ciężka praca! * Delikatny gigant * Herbatka * Hiperglikemia * Honey poznaje Blue * Jak znaleźć swojego dziecinnego brata? * Kawa * Kto jest lepszy? * * Na zewnątrz jest piękny dzień * Na zmęczenie przyjdzie rada * Pająk * Patyk * Prezent * Przybywa królowa Toriel! * Reakcja Sansa i Papyrusa na Undertail * Rozmowa z czytelniczką * Sansapka * Wiedźma Czarnego Lasu * * Wierszyk * Zazdrosny Blue Underfell * Bicie serca * Braterska miłość * Braterska miłość * Było warto * Cipkowy lekarz * Czerwony kapturek * Czy Gaster może umrzeć? * Dobrze się bawiąc * Gaster * Gry * Jesteś słaby * Kłótnia * Kop * Ładnie wyglądam? * Mistrz podrywu * * Nie rozumiem cię * Nie śpij * Niespodzianka * Plan * Przypadek * Przytulenie od Papyrusa * Puk puk * Robi się zimno * * Sans ma problemy z Gwardią Królewską * Strach przed deszczem * Szczerość to podstawa * Szczęściarz * Śmierć Mettatona Underfell * Trzymam się * Underfell * Underfell Papyrus kocha koty * Underfell Papyrus kocha koty cz 2 * Ups * * Walka * Winny * Zimno 1 * Zimno 2 * Zły sen Fell!Papyrusa * Zły sen Fell!Sansa G * Frisk to zdeterminowany dzieciak * G * Kamienny G - życie naukowca * No to w drogę * Pijany G * Profesor G * Przejażdżka * * Romantyzm G * Znajoma twarz * Zwierzątko HorrorTale * Czy ty w ogóle masz język? * * Jakieś ostatnie życzenie? * Piekielny uścisk dłoni Altertale * Asgore & Toriel * Kozy poznają Frisk i Flowey!Gastera * Przesadnie dramatyzująca rodzina * Zabawny SzkieleTatuś Seeing Eye Flowey * Choć ich nie widzisz, uważasz, że fajerwerki mogą spodobać się Floweyowi * Dobre imię dla pokemona * Flowey czyta dobranocki Friskowi * Jedzenie jest dobre * Każdy potrzebuje od czasu do czasu chwili spokoju * Kilka lat od zniszczenia bariery * Nauka * Szef kuchni * Wywiad * Z życia wzięte Pozostałe * Fandom * Jak Ganz poznał Frisk * Królewscy naukowcy * Próba wyjaśnienia fandomu * Sans i Wujaszek Śmierć * Toriel wie lepiej * Um... kocham... * Wyjdź za mnie Frisk * Zaginiony brat LittleTale * Koszmary * Koza * O tym jak Asgore pokonał Undyne * Pocałują ją! Bittytale * Gaster * Prezenty od Bitty * Sans Dancetale * Starając się zaimponować niebieskiemu szkieletowi swoim pierwszym szpagatem Echotale * Asriel * Całusy * Czarna dusza * Dziura * Frisk jest namolna * Nic nie mów * Papierosy * Tak czy nie? * Usta Tribletale * Pertraktacja * Rozwiązywanie sporów z ludźmi * Samotna I * Samotna II * Uczucia Sansa przy pierwszym poznaniu Frisk Flowerfell * by Qin-Ying * by Sora * Chcę ci powiedzieć * Moje poświęcenie * Niewysłany list Ink/Error tale * [KONIEC] * Error płacze, czy Ink go pocieszy? * Filozofia Inka * GAME OVER * Jak Ink i Error zareagowali by na Ink/Error? * Znowu ja! Outertale * Poranny buziak Reapertale * Reapertale * Śmierć * Securitale * Dawno dawno temu * Wdzięczny koszmar Sansa Swapfell * Ustalmy granice * Core/Frisk * Opowiem wam pewną historię Mieszane AU * 300 obserwatorów * Anioł vs. Diabeł * Blue i Red * Blue vs/ FellG * Bracia * Cierpienie w milczeniu * Co robi Papyrus gdy się nudzi? * Czekolada * Dlaczego G!Sans pali? * ET!Frisk vs Bete Noire * Fotografia * Frans-tydzień * Frisk spotyka Frisków * Jak szkielety reagują na alkohol? * Jak wyglądam? * Jakiś pomysł * Każdy z nas ma takiego przyjaciela * Kiciu * * Komiks * Kościobracia z UT poznają Kościobraci z US * Kto ma gorzej? * Który z was daje dupy, a który daje w dupę? * Lizaczek * Lord i Szef NPNZ * Makijaż * Mały Horror Bitty * Mam nadzieję, że cię to rozweseli * Motylek * MTT x Papytus vs Underfell MTT x Papytus * Napisz do mnie czasem * Nerdowanie w piwnicy * Nie poddawaj się! * Nienawidzę cię! * Nieudany kawał * Nieudany obiad * NightmareTale vs. EndermareTale * Obroża * Odkrycie Crossa * Odwiedzanie AU: oczekiwania vs rzeczywistość * Papyrusy * Papyrusy z różnych AU * Pies * Przyjaciel * Różne flirty z różnych AU * Różne typy ulubionych bohaterów * Sans i Papyrus poznają braci Fell * Słodki policjant * Słodycze * Sport to zdrowie * Spotkanie nerdów * Synowie Gastera * Szynka * Śmiech * Śnieg * Trauma * Tęsknię * Warunki * Wesołego święta Dziękczynienia * * Wybierając się do baru na kolejkę * Yep * Zapracowany brat * Zazdrość * Kategoria:Komiksy Kategoria:Komiks Kategoria:Tłumaczenia Kategoria:Tłumaczenie Kategoria:Undertale Kategoria:Underswap Kategoria:Underfell Kategoria:Au Kategoria:Undertale au Kategoria:Sans Kategoria:Papyrus